uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 36/kjv
: }|1| 36:1 Elihu also proceeded, and said, }} : }|2| 36:2 Suffer me a little, and I will shew thee that I have yet to speak on God's behalf. }} : }|3| 36:3 I will fetch my knowledge from afar, and will ascribe righteousness to my Maker. }} : }|4| 36:4 For truly my words shall not be false: he that is perfect in knowledge is with thee. }} : }|5| 36:5 Behold, God is mighty, and despiseth not any: he is mighty in strength and wisdom. }} : }|6| 36:6 He preserveth not the life of the wicked: but giveth right to the poor. }} : }|7| 36:7 He withdraweth not his eyes from the righteous: but with kings are they on the throne; yea, he doth establish them for ever, and they are exalted. }} : }|8| 36:8 And if they be bound in fetters, and be holden in cords of affliction; }} : }|9| 36:9 Then he sheweth them their work, and their transgressions that they have exceeded. }} : }|10| 36:10 He openeth also their ear to discipline, and commandeth that they return from iniquity. }} : }|11| 36:11 If they obey and serve him, they shall spend their days in prosperity, and their years in pleasures. }} : }|12| 36:12 But if they obey not, they shall perish by the sword, and they shall die without knowledge. }} : }|13| 36:13 But the hypocrites in heart heap up wrath: they cry not when he bindeth them. }} : }|14| 36:14 They die in youth, and their life is among the unclean. }} : }|15| 36:15 He delivereth the poor in his affliction, and openeth their ears in oppression. }} : }|16| 36:16 Even so would he have removed thee out of the strait into a broad place, where there is no straitness; and that which should be set on thy table should be full of fatness. }} : }|17| 36:17 But thou hast fulfilled the judgment of the wicked: judgment and justice take hold on thee. }} : }|18| 36:18 Because there is wrath, beware lest he take thee away with his stroke: then a great ransom cannot deliver thee. }} : }|19| 36:19 Will he esteem thy riches? no, not gold, nor all the forces of strength. }} : }|20| 36:20 Desire not the night, when people are cut off in their place. }} : }|21| 36:21 Take heed, regard not iniquity: for this hast thou chosen rather than affliction. }} : }|22| 36:22 Behold, God exalteth by his power: who teacheth like him? }} : }|23| 36:23 Who hath enjoined him his way? or who can say, Thou hast wrought iniquity? }} : }|24| 36:24 Remember that thou magnify his work, which men behold. }} : }|25| 36:25 Every man may see it; man may behold it afar off. }} : }|26| 36:26 Behold, God is great, and we know him not, neither can the number of his years be searched out. }} : }|27| 36:27 For he maketh small the drops of water: they pour down rain according to the vapour thereof: }} : }|28| 36:28 Which the clouds do drop and distil upon man abundantly. }} : }|29| 36:29 Also can any understand the spreadings of the clouds, or the noise of his tabernacle? }} : }|30| 36:30 Behold, he spreadeth his light upon it, and covereth the bottom of the sea. }} : }|31| 36:31 For by them judgeth he the people; he giveth meat in abundance. }} : }|32| 36:32 With clouds he covereth the light; and commandeth it not to shine by the cloud that cometh betwixt. }} : }|33| 36:33 The noise thereof sheweth concerning it, the cattle also concerning the vapour. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *